worldsapartfandomcom-20200214-history
Honoria Keeler
Honoria Keeler is the great, great, great, great grand-sniec of Bill Keeler. She is employed as The Negotiator aboard the survey ship Astra Catrographer . (Book 12: Earth) Background Honoria Keeler was born in Hell, commercial capital of the planet Loki . Her father as Roland Keeler, a muscian whose band From Hell released an extremely successful and acclaimed collection of music titled - 'The Boy's Name Is Heartache' - and was never able to complete another and split up. Fortunately, his access to the family fortune coupled with proceeds from that one compilation enabled him to live well. His mother was Tanaka Umbra, whose family had made a fortune importing and distributing Furlongian liquor and wine into the Sapphire-Loki system. The two met through the machinations of their respective families and an arranged marriage resulted. They were socialites who threw the best parties on Loki. Bernadette Keeler tolerated their excesses because the parties were a great source of business contacts. Honoria Keeler spent most of her youth on Loki, but summered at the Keeler Estate on Sapphire; only rarely crossing paths with her famous, powerful, and wealthy aunt. Honoria graduated from the University of New Cleveland Business School and Nightclub with a degree in money-changing. She interned throughout her studies at the USNC-BS&N at the Keeler Fortune Portfolio Management Offices. After receiving her degree, Bernadette Keeler offered her a job at any of her enterprises. Honoria chose the Astra Consortium and chose a position on board a survey ship. The Astra Consortium was a business venture in which privately owned ships surveyed uncharted star systems and sold the data. Bernadette Keeler instead tried to persuade her to join Project Alpha, a project so secret within the company that even people on the project didn't know they were on the project. Honoria held out for a billet on a survey ship, threatening to join the rival Space Ex. Consortium if she didn't get her way. Bernadette Keeler reluctantly agreed to post her to Astra Cartographer as ship's Negotiator, Contracts Officer, and Paymaster. Before leaving on her first tour, Honoria was taken aside by Bernadette Keeler, who emphasized that Priority 1 was the acquisition of new technology, and that each member of the crew would receive a massive bonus if they discovered previously unknown Commonwealth Technology. Honoria Keeler was four years into her tour when Astra Cartographer received instructions to proceed to the Chiroptera Starlock, where they were given secret instructions to proceed to the Earth System in advance of a combined fleet of Free World and New Commonwealth Ships that were en route there. Personnel at the remote Starlock, many of whom were employed by one of Bernadette Keeler’s subsidiaries, sent the ship to Starlock Chadhoury... the Starlock closest to Earth that had not been officially explored or activated... and had sort of been forgotten about. Thus was Astra Cartography able to beat the Fleet of Horizon to the Earth System by several weeks and conduct its survey before they arrived. Category:Characters